G3
The G3 is a battle rifle produced and manufactured by German smalls arms producer Heckler & Koch in 1959. It is a selective-fire weapon chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge, is typically fed from a 20-round detachable box magazine, and has a fire rate of 500 to 600 rounds per minute depending on variant. There are 4 variants of the G3 that currently exist. The most recent one is the A4 variant. Battlefield 2 The G3 is the Tier One unlock for the Assault Kit in Battlefield 2. The rifle itself is more powerful than the default assault rifles, as the weapon is a battle rifle which uses full-sized 7.62x51mm rifle rounds. However, it is made significantly less attractive to players because of the smaller magazine capacity (only 20 rounds compared to 30 for other assault rifles) and lack of a grenade launcher. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the G3 is the last battle rifle issued to all kits requiring the achievement of Rank 22. The G3 uses a 20 round magazine, and has a fully automatic firing mode in-game. It has a low fire rate combined with high power, but with very low fully automatic accuracy. These attributes make it very effective at short to medium range. The G3 should be used in one to two-shot bursts at medium to long range in order to minimize accuracy loss. Automatic fire and hip firing is more effective for close range combat. When the G3 is shot from a crouched position, it is far more accurate due to the lower recoil. The G3 is one of the weapons that has a 50% recoil decrease when crouching making crouching a better option for long range targets. Magnum ammunition is a very good choice on this gun as it gives it a 4-hit kill instead of 5 at close range. Using this weapon is a great way to surprise opponents when playing as Recon. Trivia *Before Battlefield: Bad Company 2 was released, the G3 and Mk14 both had the option to have a 4X Rifle Scope as well as a Red Dot Sight on them. But on release of the game, both options were removed due to the fact people were using the weapons as sniper weapons with other kits with them rather than using the recon kit. It is still possible find video trailers by DICE which show the use of both weapons with the attachments. *The M416 in Bad Company 2 uses the same style ironsights as the G3, due to them being made by the same company, Heckler & Koch. However, the M416's rear ironsight seems to be much closer to the user's face than the G3's, and takes up roughly 35% of the bottom of the screen. The G3's sights, by comparison, are far less obtrusive. *The G3 is the last 'all-kits' gun that players will unlock. *Upon release of the game a glitch occured, saying the Player had to be Rank 26 to unlock the G3. This problem also occured for the Mk14. Gallery 700px-G3.JPG|The G3 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer map, Arica Harbor in Rush. G3.png|A close up of the G3 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. G3.jpg|The G3 in Battlefield 2. Videos thumb|350px|left Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Assault Rifles